Forgotten fairytales
by EndlessSky26
Summary: "Dear Maka, I hope you can enjoy this book. I found it while traveling through Ireland. It is like none other. Truly one of a kind. Please share it with your friends, and I hope you like it as much as I did. Love, Mama" That is what the letter said. I had never expected for things to turn out so differently, or for the book to pull us in. Literally. Sort of bad, but oh well.
1. Stories for all

**So I posted a poll for you guys to decide what I should write next. The most popular was what if the SE crew somehow ended up in a fairy tail! This is what I came up with...**

* * *

"What are reading Maka-chan?" Tsubaki asked her best friend one day during class.

"It's a book my mama sent me." It was a medium sized leather bound book. It had two gold rings at the top of the spine and in curly gold font said 'A Tale of Many'.

"What's it about?" Liz asked while lazily sitting next to her.

"It is a book full of fairy tales. Its really interesting." Maka smiled up at the older girl and marked her place.

"Fairy tails? I love those!" Patti yelled while stifling loud giggles. Liz raised a well groomed brow at her younger sister, but let the action go.

"That is lovely Maka." Tsubaki clasped her hands in front of her chest and smiled, her midnight blue eyes twinkling.

"Yes, I really enjoy it!"

"What're you going on about?" Soul sat on the other side of her and leaned back, propping his feet up on the desk.

"Just a book Mama sent me." Soul glanced at the brown book and shrugged.

"Alright." Soul rested his hands behind his head and pulled the tan sweatband he always wore down over his eyes.

"Your god has arrived!" When no one looked up Black Star jumped onto the desk in front of them and grabbed Makas book. "What could be more interesting than me?!" Maka stood up and tried reaching for her book.

"Give it back Black Star!" Maka jumped up just as he lifted it out of reach. Black star flipped through a few pages, scanning over the pictures on them.

"Hey! Look at this!" Black Star jumped off the desk and every huddled around him to see what was so interesting. The obnoxious boy pointed to a small picture and the room fell silent. Maka snatched the book away to see what was so special about the page. She looked at the picture and gasped. The small picture was of a vast green landscape. Large trees edged the border and in the center sat a group of people. They were dressed in elegant dresses and well trimmed suits. A tall woman with black hair sitting on a hoarse, a girl with bright green eyes holding the reins, a man with white hair chatting with a pail golden eyed boy, a blue haired boy hanging from one of the trees while a blonde girl looked on and laughed,a brown haired girl by her side.

"This is... us?" Maka dropped the book as her friends looked on. The pages began flipping by some unknown force until they stopped on the first page. It was a picture of a large stone castle. Red banners hung from the sides and a drawbridge sat in the front. A few soldiers were placed around it along with a big garden. A large light emitted from the picture and time seemed to stop. Everyone convered their eyes as a burst of wind surrounded them. Maka felt like she was falling. When she opened her eyes, she was no longer in the classroom. A bright blue sky covered as far as she could see. Gray clouds drifted by as she sat up. The air smelled strange. Kid was the next one to move. He looked around at the trees and open hills that surrounded them.

"Maka, where are we?" His golden eyes landed on their unmoving friends.

"I'm... not sure Kid." She stood up and noticed something red sticking out over the top of one of the hills. Maka stood on her tip toes, but couldn't see much.

"Mmm..." Soul rolled over and clutched his aching head." Wha happened?" Liz began to stir next to him and soon everyone was up.

"Where are we?" Black Star looked around.

"I think, I think we may be in my book." Maka glanced around at her friends shocked faces.

"That's not possible. Right?" Nobody seemed to agree, but they didn't disagree either.

"Well we won't figure anything out standing here." Maka trudged up the hill, but paused at the top. Crisp air whipped at her hair and coat as she looked on at the sight in front of her. A huge castle sat about 50 feet ahead of them. Smoke poured out of the windows and into the sky. People ran from its charred walls,their screams echoing in the wind. Maka ran into the crowd of people,her friends not far behind. Soul reached out for her and no sooner had he grabbed her hand when a burly man shoved her out of the way and into a pile of hay. They both landed in it sending chunks of straw everywhere. When Maka popped her head out of the pile Tsubaki was leaning over, her arm outstretched. Maka grabbed her hand and was heaved up, Black Star did the same for Soul.

"Guys! Over here!" Liz was off to the side ushering them towards an alley.

"What is it?" Liz slapped a hand over Black Stars mouth.

"We need a change in wardrobe. We stick out to much." Everyone looked down at their clothes and then at the people rushing by. Patti looked around and suddenly began pointing a jumping.

"Look sis!" Liz turned to see what was so exciting. Patti was pointing towards a small clothing shop.

"Perfect!" Liz removed her hat, tie, and lipstick. Tsubaki draped a small sack around her shoulders and soon Liz had disappeared into the store. The shop keeper was an old timid man. After about five minutes Liz popped out of the door and waved them over.

"Are you sure there isn't something we can do?" Maka asked while a short woman measured her waist.

"Oh no, it's fine." The man leaned on his cane. When everyone stepped out of their changing rooms the man smiled. "That looks much better." Makas dress was a light beige with a green skirt that stopped mid calf. The puffy sleeves were mid cut and tied at the cuff. Tsubaki and Liz both wore floor length brown dresses, but Tsubakis was darker. Liz had paired hers with a light green sash that was all bunched up while Tsubaki chose a simple white half apron. Patti skipped out in a gray dress. The sleeves were short and her pink skirt only went past her knees. Liz whistled when the boys stepped out. Soul had in dark brown trousers and a white dress shirt that buttoned up the front. He had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. Black Star was in simple grey pants and a loose green shirt. Kids attire consisted of black pants and a black dress shirt, much like Souls.

"Much better." Liz clapped her hands and gave the man a look." Thanks."

"No, thank you miss." Everyone raised a brow but Liz just brushed it off. She lead them back outside and Soul stepped forward.

"So how'd you get this for free?" She smirked.

"Who said I got it for free. By the way, I hope you guys didn't want your clothes back." Liz took a few steps back as realization set in.

"You sold our clothes?" Tsubaki asked.

"Hey, he said they were 'interesting and foreign'. At least now we don't look like a walking freak show. Oh, here." Liz tossed them all a pair of shoes. The girls brown flats, the boys leather dress shoes. Black Star chose to go bare foot. Something about the shoes being too "old mannish". Maka looked up at the burning castle.

"We need to figure out what is going on, and I have a feeling there is the best place to start." The group began their journey to the castle, determination in their eyes. 

* * *

**Well, it's done. Not sure if I like it or not. What do you guys think? Should I continue it? Please review! ~Sky**


	2. Into the land of forgotten tales

**Wow! One chapter and already six people are following this! Thank you to Calm-waters, MakaEvansIsAwesome, Queenofthefanfiction, beautifulxXxpeople, ronygirl97, and skittlesAM! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

"Hurry! We must evacuate!"

"But Lady Lauretta!"

"Now!" Lauretta pushed the small servant towards the crumbling archway. The girl stumbled through the thick smoke, coughing and searching frantically for a way out.

* * *

"Laura? Laura!" A burly, brown haired man searched through the crowd of people rushing out of the castle. His jaw tightened, fists clenched. The red cloak around his shoulders billowed in the breeze as a young girl pushed past him, her ash blonde pigtails trailing behind her. "Wait!" He grabbed her elbow, forcing her back.

"Let me go." Her green eyes bore into milky brown. She looked so little, maybe no older than thirteen.

"I shall not let you pass. It be to dangerous!" The girl puffed her cheeks out in agitation.

"And who are you?" His brows shot up at the statement. Surely she was joking.

"I am the king of this land, Lord Charles Kinsey Aldrich the third." The girls eyes widened and she suddenly became more rigid.

"I'm very sorry your highness. My name is Maka Albarn." She tried to curtsy, but was unable to do his firm grip. He released her arm after giving her a quick look over.

"Why do you wish access to my castle?"

"Well I..."

"Maka!" A white haired boy broke through the crowd. His red eyes barely spared the king a glance as his attention was on the small girl next to him. "You idiot! Don't run off like that." The boy sneered at Maka, revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Demon!" The king took a step back, but the girl grabbed his arm.

"It's alright! Soul is not a demon. I promise." The reassurance in her voice made him relax, but only a little.

"Damn right I ain't a demon." Soul spat back.

"But thou hast the eyes and teeth of a demon."

"So? Doesn't mean I am one." Maka tried to hush his rant, but to no avail.

"I shall believe you for now."

"This place has absolutely no symmetry!It is disgusting." Kid, Liz, and Patti pulled themselves out of the crowd.

"What's up guys?!" Liz appeared next to Soul, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. Kid and the Patti joined them as well soon after.

"I don't have time for this."Lord Aldrich began calling for his wife again.

"Who is Laura? Maybe we can help find her." Maka offered with a sincere smile.

"Laura is my wife. I fear she may still be stuck inside."

"Lets go then!" Maka grabbed Souls wrist and sprinted towards the crumbling archways. The walls were black with smoke, the air thick and almost impossible to breathe in, but Maka pushed on. She ran blindly through the large throne room, stumbling and coughing uncontrollably. She felt Soul slip from her grasp, but she kept on. The smoke stung her eyes, tears streaming down her blackened cheeks, leaving trails in their wake.

"Laura?!" Her voice came out choked and muffled, but it was enough.

"H-help!" The voice was distant, but Maka found her, curled up in a corner coughing and heaving. Her body was covered in sweat and burns. Her once elegant purple dress was completely shredded, the wire frame and under skirt showing. Maka reached out and pulled her up, moving one of the woman's arms over her shoulder to help support her.

Another coughing fit caused her to stop. The air was getting so thick and warm. All she wanted was to allow her body to give way to the weariness that edged it. All the screaming from outside had stopped, sound itself was gone. Finally her knees gave way. Maka crumbled to the ground, Laura landing with a soft thud next to her. Her eyelids drooped open and closed, and the last thing she saw was a small mouse scurrying along. It looked at her with almost a melancholy expression. It flipped its tail,adjusting the little hat on its head. _A mouse with a hat. How cute..._

* * *

**This ones really short and I don't like it that much, but I needed to set some things in motion and well that's what this one does. More stuff to come. I promise! I have to many stories right now:( I have seven stories to keep up with. This. Is. A. Problem. So I apologize if I take a while to update. ~Sky**


	3. The mouse princess

**I am so sorry I've been away. A lot of things have been going on (family,health,etc.) and so I haven't been able to update. Hopefully I will be able to start getting back into my stories now, and I hope I didn't lose any of you...**

* * *

_Is it her? I don't know. It looks like her._

Makas eyes fluttered open and were greeted by warm sunlight. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"Why does my head hurt so bad?" She whispered to herself.

"You did take a nasty fall." Maka looked around for the sudden voice. "Down here!" Her eyes trailed down to stone floor and widened at the strange sight. There, standing just like a human, was a mouse. It had on a small pink dress and a bonnet.

"Great. Not only do I have no idea where I am, I'm also going crazy." Maka rubbed her temples and stood up.

"You aren't going crazy. Promise! My names Perla. My friends Jaq and Gus found you and brought you through the portal."

"Portal?" Nothing was making sense to her.

"Yes, the portal. You see, there are different dimensions. Nine in all to be exact. We mice can travel through them easily because we are small and our souls are pure, but for a human to pass through they must have a clean soul or be something called a passer." Perla looked up at Maka to make sure she understood. "I know it's a lot to take in, and is really confusing, but you will understand soon enough." Perla turned and scurried over to a small hole in the wooden wall liner. "Jaq! Gus! She's awake!" She called through it. Moments later a skinny mouse dressed in red and a larger one in green ran out.

"I'm so glad you're okay! Names Jaq by the way." The red one stuck out his hand. Maka carefully placed her finger in his palm and shook it while the other one ran up beside her.

"I'm...Gus Gus..." He sighed out between breaths while wiping some sweat from his tiny brow.

"Um nice to meet you. My name's Maka. Where am I?" Maka glanced around the small room. It was made of mostly stone with wood lining the floor and ceiling. There was only a small bed, table, and a basin full of water along with a tiny dresser and a room divider.

"You're in Cinderellys room." The green one said.

"Cinderelly?" She repeated the name slowly.

"Yep! She's downstairs cleaning right now, but when she's done you can meet her." Maka nodded and looked around again.

"Is something wrong?" Perla asked while climbing up onto the table.

"I was wondering if you've seen any of my friends." Perla shook her head and Maka felt her stomach tighten.

"But that doesn't mean they aren't here!" The small mouse said quickly, trying to sound hopeful.

"Lucifer's coming!" Another mouse ran into the room from under the door, and scurried into the mouse hole without another word.

"What? Everyone, in the hole!" Jaq directed the other mice into the hole and looked back up at his new guest. "Lucifer is the cat. If he sees you we are in big trouble! Come on!" Jaq climbed up one of the large wood poles that led up to the ceiling. "You have to climb up here!" Maka looked up at him with astonishment.

"How am I going-" She stopped mid sentence when a scratching sound was heard at the door.

"Come on!" Maka jumped, grabbing onto one of the poles that splayed across the ceiling. In one swift move she swung and pulled herself up. A sigh of relief barely escaped her lips when the door creaked opened.

"Mreow" A large gray cat sauntered in, tail swaying, and deep monotone voice drawing out. It stopped just below them and sniffed. Maka could feel the sweat beading on her forehead with every passing second. Breath held, hands tightening on the wood she was sure they were caught. The cat continued sniffing, his head moving higher and higher. Just a few more inches and it would see her.

"Lucifer, you silly cat. I have to clean up here now shoo." A bright blonde haired woman came in, batting the cat away. It trudged towards the door, sparing her a glare before walking out. "Oh that cat..." The girl adjusted the cloth on her head and bent over to squeeze out a rag.

"Cinderelly!" Jaq jumped down, landing on her shoulder.

"Why, hello there Jaq. You've been staying out of trouble, right?" The small mouse just smiled.

"Actually, we've got a new guest." Cinderella walked over to her dresser and pulled out a small sowing box.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" She asked while lifting up a tiny dress and shirt. Jaq laughed and glanced over at Maka.

"It's a girl, but I don't think that dress will fit." Cinderella blew a stray strand of hair from her eyes and looked at the mouse. Maka climbed down from her hiding place, landing with a soft thud. The older girl jumped at the sudden noise and spun around. Her blue eyes widened as they landed on the small girl.

"Youre right, Jaq, I don't think this will fit..." The blonde set the dress down and turned back to her new guest. "I'm Cinderella, nice to meet you." She smiled warmly and curtsied.

"I'm Maka Albarn." She bowed and then looked the other girl over. She was a bit older, maybe nineteen, and had bright blonde hair. Her clothes were simple and dirty, but she wore a smile that made Maka feel safe.

"So what brings you here?" Maka fiddled with her hands behind her back a bit, a nervous habit of hers.

"I don't really know to tell the truth."

"Cinderella!" A loud voice boomed through the house causing not only Maka, but the mice to jump too.

"Who is that?" Maka asked while looking eerily at the door.

"My step mother. If she sees you we will both be in big trouble!" Cinderella said, her face not hiding any of her worry. "We have to hide you."

"But where? I'm not sure I can get in the ceiling again." Maka eyed the ceiling.

"Do you thing you could fit under my bed?" She looked over at the small cot.

"Cinderella!" The voice screaming, seemingly closer.

"It's worth a try!" Maka ran to the bed and no sooner had she climbed under it when the door slammed open.

"Cinderella, what did I tell you? The girls need you to alter their dresses for the ball!" From her hiding place Maka could not see the older woman, but her voice was enough to send a slight shiver through her body.

"Yes, Step Mother." Cinderella bowed to the older woman and followed her out the door. After a few minutes Gus popped his head under the sheets that concealed Maka and lead her out.

"Now what do we do? I don't think I'm going anywhere with her around." The young girl sighed and looked out the window.

"Don't worry, Maka, I've got a plan." Jaq winked at her, a mischievous glint in his small black eyes.

* * *

**Again, I AM SO SORRY! I took way way waaaaay to long to update. I hope I didn't ruin Cinderella for any of you...I'm trying my best... Please review so I know some of you still like me and aren't going to come to my house and kill me. ~Sky**


End file.
